Weirdness at Hogwarts
by hufflepuffseeker101
Summary: As Lily returns for her 6th year at Hogwarts, weird things start happening.


Please don't get mad at me. This is my first FanFic. Please review!

Weirdness at Hogwarts

Lily Evans had to hurry. It was almost 11 o'clock, and she didn't want to miss the Hogwarts Express. Then she would be stuck in this Muggle world, and never reach her 6th year at Hogwarts.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad." Lily said. "See you during Christmas holiday!"

Lily, without waiting for her parents to reply, feeling a little guilty, ran onto the train. She quickly found her friends, Mary MacDonald, Alice Prewett, and Marlene McKinnon. She entered the compartment.

"Hi girls. I will be back, but as prefect, I have to go to the prefect's compartment. I will be back," Lily said, and then hurried on her way. She hoped that she could meet up with Remus Lupin. As Lily hurried down, she saw Severus. No, not Severus, he was Snape. After what he had called her last year, that horrible name, Lily refused to talk to him. One night, he even threatened to camp out by the entrance to Gryfinndor. Lily talked to him then, just to make sure that he wouldn't try to talk to her again.

Lily ran into Sirius Black on her way to the prefect's compartment. "Hello, Black. Have you seen Remus? I know that it was the full moon a couple days ago." Lily said.

"Mooney is heading to the prefect's compartment. If you hurry, you will catch him." Black replied.

Lily took off at a run, almost knocking over James Potter in the rush.

"Hey, Evans! Date Me!" Potter yelled. Lily would deal with him later. She could see Remus in front of her. _Come on legs, run faster!_ Lily thought. "Remus!" Lily yelled.

"Oh, hi Lily!" Remus said.

They finished the walk together. Lily had trouble believing how nice Remus was, giving that his friends were Potter, Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They were known for their troublemaking. Ugh.

The meeting was very boring, explaining to all the 6th years that they should try to prove that they should be Head Boy or Head Girl. Boring stuff.

After the meeting, Lily and Remus bid each other goodbye, and Lily went back to Alice, Mary, and Marlene. She noticed a card on the table. Alice, noticing this, said "James left it. He said 'Evans needs to open it right away.'"

"Ugh. I am not opening it. At least it isn't the Howler that Potter sent me in 4th year." Lily replied.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was pretty quiet. The girls didn't know what to say.

By the time they got to Hogwarts, the girls had enough of sitting in silence, and were excited when the carriages pulled up to the school.

The sorting ceremony was the same as always. Young witches and wizards joining their houses. The feast was as great as ever. However, Dumbledore had a different, you could say, speech this year.

"Welcome new students of Hogwarts, and hello again to the old. I would like to warn all of you. I know that you all know this, except maybe some new Muggleborns, but the threat of Voldemort," people gasped at his name. "Is growing stronger. I advise that you all think about what would happen if you join the Death Eaters." His eyes landed on the Slytherins, including Se-Snape. "Now, you can resume the feast."

Lily, like she had to last year, lead the students up to the Gryffindor common room. "The password is 'Whomping Willow" Lily said. But the Fat Lady didn't move. She just stared at them, like under a spell. "Potter, detention, I will have it arranged with Professor McGonagall." Lily said.

James, at the sound of his name, looked shocked that Lily had found out he used a spell on the Fat Lady so she wouldn't open. _I wish that Evans would just go out on a date with me. _James thought.

A couple days later is when the weirdness started to happen. It all started on a late Saturday night, when Lily was finishing her patrol around the school. Then, she heard a deep, angry voice. "Evans, stop now or I will hex you!" Snape yelled. Lily turned around in a flash.

Boom! Avery had shot a curse at Lily, nothing less than Crucio, the torturing curse. "Avery, detention. Snape, detention. Everyone else here, 20 house points taken away, including Avery and Snape. So, 100 house points? Oof. Have fun making it up!" Lily said. The boys backed away, not wanting anything else to happen. That was weird. They would usually curse her until she either cursed them back or wait until she was on the ground. And, Potter was usually there. That was weird. Very, very weird.

Stay tuned for the next FanFic, Where is Potter. Make sure to review!


End file.
